


Relax

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you need just need someone to stop you from overworking yourself to death.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haikyuu!

The sound of the keyboard clacking alerted him to your state. 

The sound of the same tapping noise alerted him to you deleting whatever you just typed.

And then your fingers resumed creating a rhythm with the letters they chose to click on, and the letters it chose to delete. 

It was relaxing, but at the same time, it meant that you were still up.

It is now 2 AM.

You should be asleep by now.

He hears a soft grumble and the cracking of your back. 

He sighs, getting out of your shared bed and he hears a quick, "Sorry Keiji."

"It's fine, [F/N]." He pushes his hair out of his eyes before gently taking your hands in his.

"You won't die if you don't finish this by tonight."

"But-"

Akaashi's lips seal yours, and when he pulls away, you hear him whisper, "Relax."

You pouted, and then yawned. Akaashi smiled at how adorable you were before gently pulling you off your chair.

"Rest [F/N]."

You nodded sleepily, and after you finally got ready for bed, with the help of your lovely boyfriend, you slipped into the covers, cocooned in his warm embrace. 

Protected from the stress of reality.


End file.
